


take you down

by ABitNotGoodieBag



Category: Falcon and the Winter Soldier, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitNotGoodieBag/pseuds/ABitNotGoodieBag
Summary: Bucky is a distracting menace and Sam’s gonna let him know what’s what.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Sambucky Bingo





	take you down

They had set up at their makeshift workstations that morning, intent on making a dent in the mountain of tasks that have accumulated during the past few field-work packed weeks. Sam can barely see the surface of their dining table once he’s organized all of the documents so graciously sent by messenger. Bucky’s pile is less than half the size of Sam’s and isn’t that just a bitch? Sam is honestly trying to focus, but his Bucky-sized pain in the ass is making that entirely too hard.

Bucky has been in a _mood_ all day. Wearing nothing but some scandalous briefs and socks, he clearly hadn’t bothered getting dressed that morning. And yes, they’re working from home so pants are, in essence, optional, but Sam is really trying to concentrate. Bucky has been flitting about and giving Sam coquettish looks out of those big baby blues, exaggeratedly furtive. It’s been a delicious distraction keeping him from getting anything productive done despite Sam having multiple mission reports to complete before the end of the weekend.

Sam doesn’t buy the ‘coy yet innocent’ act, he knows Bucky knows exactly the effect he has on Sam and so he doesn’t feel bad at all when he gives up on his paperwork completely after trying once again to get his work done after their brief lunch interlude several hours before the work day is complete, growling and pulling Bucky along with him to the bedroom.

He tosses Bucky onto his back on the bed, the look on his face promising pure torment for the both of them. Bucky bites his bottom lip as he leans back on his elbows, back arched, his legs falling open, the bastard.

“It looks like _someone_ is in need of attention, doesn’t it?” Sam asks wryly as he moves over to their nightstand to open the second drawer and peruse the contents. He taps his finger against his bottom lip absently as he contemplates exactly what he wants, ignoring Bucky’s fidgeting on the bed.

“Sa-am.” Bucky finally whines dropping flat on his back on their comforter with a soft whump.

Sam slowly turns to look at Bucky with fire in his eyes. “Excuse me?” He says in _that_ tone.

Bucky snaps his head to the side to look at Sam, his cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. “Sammy.” He tries again despite knowing what Sam wants from him.

Sam stares at Bucky so intently it feels as if he’s looking into his very soul and says nothing. Bucky sees Sam waiting to see how long Bucky will let this drag on. The silence stretches until Bucky can’t take it anymore, needing to be touched. 

“Big daddy,” He whines.

Sam raises an eyebrow, still silently staring.

“I’m sorry, big daddy.” Bucky says batting his eyes at Sam, managing to look very contrite, “I’ll be good.”

“Hmm.” Sam grunts as he finally pulls something out of the drawer, blocking it from Bucky’s line of sight. Bucky quickly looks away and Sam is pleased with his obedience.

“I hope so, baby.” Sam says as he slips whatever it is under a pillow. Turning to give Bucky his full attention, Sam’s eyes darken when Bucky raises his arms over his head and crosses his wrists, leaving him looking wanton and completely on display. He knows exactly how he appears and Sam isn’t fooled in the slightest. A sharp smile finds its way to his lips. It’s going to be one of _those_ days.

Sam quickly divests himself of his clothing and climbs on the bed. Kneeling over Bucky all spread out for him, Sam can't hold himself back from reaching down to tweak at Bucky’s nipples delighting at the gasp that evokes. He grips them a bit more firmly, rolling the hardened nubs between his fingers, slowly increasing the pressure. Before it becomes painful, Sam withdraws his hands, trailing them slowly up and down Bucky’s torso. He lowers himself so that he’s sitting on Bucky’s restrained cock.

“What am I going to do with you?” Sam asks the flushed man below him, back to lazily brushing his thumbs over Bucky’s nipples. “I had a lot to do today and thanks to you, nothing got done.” He punctuates every other word with alternating hard pinches.

Bucky moans and closes his eyes, his meaty pecs flexing under Sam’s hands. “I’m sorry big daddy. I didn’t mean to distract you- Oh!” Sam gives his left nipple a harsh twist, rosy skin darkened further by burst blood vessels. Bucky grinds up into Sam’s ass and is rewarded with another twist to the same stinging spot.

“I think you _did_ mean to distract me.” Sam says as he leans down to lap at the right nipple. He revels in the shudder he feels run through Bucky at the heat of his mouth. He gently flicks his tongue, keeping the same gentleness with his hand.

“Yes I d-did.” Bucky moans. “I did, big daddy.” Bucky cries out as Sam bites down enough to hurt and then sucks hard.

Pulling back with a pop, Sam glares at Bucky. “You’re awfully cheeky today.” He rolls his hips a bit, maddening Bucky with the feel of the fabric of his briefs rubbing against his prick. “You’d rather I be working you over instead, hm, baby?”

Bucky barely resists the urge to thrust up against the beautiful ass in his lap. “I always want you, big daddy.” Bucky says, honestly.

“If you can behave,” Sam says as he lifts off of Bucky’s lap and grabs a pillow and a bottle of lube. He drops the pillow on the floor at the foot of their bed and sinks to his knees on top of it, leaving the lube on the bed. “You may get something nice.” Sam grips Bucky’s hips and pulls, motioning for Bucky to scoot closer. At the edge of the bed, Sam watches Bucky approach hungrily. 

“Hold yourself open,” Sam commands, his cock getting even harder at the picture Bucky makes, flat on his back, hands hooked over his calves spreading himself completely open for Sam. Trying to decide where he wants to start, Sam drinks him in greedily. 

Sam begins by dragging his fingertips feather-light down the insides of Bucky’s thighs, savoring every single quiver. He leans in, nosing at Bucky’s dick, enjoying the musk unique to the super soldier. Bucky’s briefs are hindering him, however, and Sam will not stand for it. He rips them open in one swift motion, setting Bucky’s cock free. The scent is still completely captivating, and he licks a stripe along the seam of Bucky’s balls. 

The quiet little gasp he just barely hears is more gratifying than it should be, and Sam vows to make sure it’s just the first of many. Moving lower still, Sam’s tongue is shy at first, lapping at the edges of the pulsing ring of muscle. It soon becomes bolder, swirling around in circles, getting Bucky wet and wanting. The touches on Bucky’s thighs, however, don’t increase in pressure at all, driving him mad with the insufficient sensory stimuli. He craves something rough and hard, and Sam is going to do everything in his power to make Bucky beg for it.

Bucky can’t touch his cock without letting his legs go and that is its own sort of torture because Sam seems utterly disinterested in tending to it. He’s straining and sweating, eyes squeezed tightly shut. The harsh pants sound like a symphony to Sam and he waits patiently for Bucky to give in and plead for him to give him what he craves. Sam can perfectly picture the frustrated look on Bucky’s face and he pulls his tongue out completely before plunging it right back in, deeper than before.

Bucky cries out, his right leg wobbling dangerously as he loses focus on keeping himself spread out. Sam smirks and slides a hand up to Bucky’s cock, running his thumb over the dribbling slit, spreading precum around. A strangled cry tears itself from Bucky’s throat and the trembling intensifies under Sam’s fingertips.

Sam strokes to the base where he quickly squeezes hard. Bucky moans and Sam can hear the _need_. He won’t be cruel, he’ll help Bucky along.

“What do you want, baby?” Sam asks, brusque, pulling away from Bucky slightly.

“Please!” Bucky cries. “I need you big daddy.” He cracks his eyes open and they are shining with tears. “I need you inside me.”

Sam snorts and shakes his head. “You can’t even hold yourself open for my mouth and you want more.” He releases Bucky’s cock and leans back. “On your knees.” He orders as he rises to his feet. Sam smiles at the haste that Bucky takes to get on his hands and knees on the bed, engorged length hanging heavy and dripping between his legs.

Sam settles behind Bucky on the bed. “Put your forehead on your arms and stay.”

Bucky obeys with a slight whine, clearly expecting Sam to get on with fucking him and Sam is eager to disappoint. Instead he resumes his feather light touches from before. Caressing the curve of Bucky’s ass, Sam traces the point where his legs begin and Bucky shivers. He admires the wet hole, relaxed from Sam’s tongue and works his hands closer, feeling Bucky’s skin form goosebumps in anticipation.

Sam leans down and presse light kisses to the small of Bucky’s back, grabbing the lube. The small ‘click’ of the bottle opening has Bucky breathing heavy and clenching harder at the bedspread.

Sam smirks and squeezes the bottle, drizzling lube all over that delicious opening, watching as it drips down to slide over his sac. Sam slides his thumbs down passing both of them teasingly over that sweet spot. Bucky moans and tries his hardest not to push back onto those fingers. Sam wants to test every single fiber of that willpower and refuses to do more than brush his thumbs by, letting one catch on the rim every few passes.

“Big daddy, please!” Bucky whimpers low, wiggling his hips from side to side craving some sort of friction.

Sam gives Bucky some relief and slips a finger into that tight heat. He keeps his fingers at a maddeningly slow pace and adds a second finger only once Bucky brings himself to ask again. The slow movement of Sam’s fingers in addition to light pets on his ass are driving Bucky to madness. Sam pushes his fingers in deep, crooking them to find that place inside Bucky that makes him scream. He _does_ , and it’s music to Sam’s ears. He also lifts his head, exactly as Sam anticipated he would.

“Oh, baby, you’re not even trying are you?” Sam sighs in excitement.

The sound of the blow shocks Bucky into silence, and the red handprint sends a bolt of heat straight to Sam’s dick. Bucky looks so pretty flushed like that and Sam wants nothing more than to decorate his baby boy. Sam aims for the same exact spot and peppers two more smacks to the rosy flesh. Sam hasn’t stopped his digits plunging slowly in and out and Bucky is incoherent.

“Fuck, _daddy_ ,” Bucky wails as he drops his head back to his forearms. 

Sam keeps pumping his fingers into Bucky as he reaches under the pillow and grabs the item hidden there only to abruptly remove them.

Bucky whines his displeasure immediately. “Big daddy, please.” He pleads. “I’ll be good.”

Sam doesn’t respond verbally, instead pushing the curved vibrator inside Bucky in one smooth movement, Bucky’s groans just like music to his ears. With both of his hands, free, Sam is able to begin his fun in earnest and he can barely restrain himself. Squeezing both cheeks, Sam runs his hands over the slightly raised flesh on the left one, enjoying the heat still lingering. He leans down to press a kiss there even as his right hand lands a stinging blow on the other cheek. The impact is felt against his lips and the sharp, strangled gasp is the icing on top of the delicious cake that makes up Bucky Barnes.

“Mm, so beautiful,” Sam murmurs as he runs his hand over the heated skin, stroking twice with his thumb. Leaning back to admire his handiwork, Sam grabs the small remote control and activates the vibrator inside of Bucky. Bucky almost sobs in surprise and bliss, throwing his head back as he arches his back involuntarily.

Sam grunts in disapproval. “Oh baby, you were doing so well.” Bucky whines and puts his head back down, still trembling. Sam doesn’t turn off the vibrator, instead increasing the intensity the moment he spanks him hard on the upper meat of his ass. Bucky grits his teeth, but doesn’t break his position, to Sam’s pleasure. Sam doesn’t let up, though, the sounds of his hand hitting Bucky’s flesh mingle with the buzzing from the toy and Bucky’s incoherent whimpering to create Sam’s favorite song.

Bucky can’t even form words anymore, his mind is too caught up in the warring of pleasure and pain. The vibrator is providing a strong vibration against his prostate sending waves of pleasure throughout his body again and again. His muscles clench and unclench and the tingles running through his body are pure fire under his skin. He feels like he will split open under the force of it and he never wants it to end. Bucky almost bites clean through his bottom lip and can’t keep his head down any longer, throwing it back as Sam strikes him at the point that his ass becomes his thigh. The vibrations immediately cease and Sam rains a flurry of blows up and down his thighs before pausing. 

Bucky’s pants are going straight to Sam’s dick and he can’t wait any longer. Quickly moving around to Bucky’s front, he lays with his shoulders against their headboard, legs splayed. “Come here.”

Bucky looks up at Sam and crawls forward, shivering slightly as the cool air assaults the angry skin of his legs and ass as he stays on all fours. Bucky misses the intense vibrations of the toy and is eager for Sam to turn it back on. Sam grips his dick, holding it out in offering and Bucky is only too happy to press a kiss to the head, his lips coming away wet from the pre-cum that had been leaking steadily. Bucky looks up at Sam through his lashes, clumped together from his tears and licks his lips clean, humming in satisfaction.

“Oh, baby.” Sam groans as his dick twitches, “Give big daddy some more of that.”

Bucky heeds the order eagerly, sucking the tip into his mouth and curling his tongue around it. Bucky’s eyes drift shut as he concentrates on Sam’s pleasure. The tongue lapping at Sam’s frenulum pulls a groan from him and he can’t help but tangle his fingers in Buckys hair as he continues working at the head of Sam’s cock.

Pulling back slightly, Bucky licks from root to tip and looks at Sam with a challenge in his eyes as he continues his teasing licks, never taking Sam fully into his mouth. Sam loves it when Bucky is like this. Bucky doesn’t want to be good, not really. That's why he has Sam, to make sure he does what he’s told. Sam’s grip on Bucky’s hair tightens and he gives him no time to adjust, he pushes Bucky’s head slowly down until his nose is pressed firmly against his skin.

The heat of Bucky’s throat is heaven to Sam’s cock and he savors the involuntary motions made in an attempt to swallow. Bucky moans around Sam and he just barely keeps his hips from bucking. Bucky’s tears finally spill as his throat is used for nothing more than servicing his daddy’s magnificent cock. Sam tugs up a tiny bit, almost-but-not-quite enough to let Bucky breathe and is rewarded with another groan. Sam is transfixed at the sight of the tears leaking from Bucky’s eyes and the drool running down Bucky’s chin and over his own balls. Sam has too much left to do to cum this early so he yanks Bucky’s head off of his cock.

“Kiss me.” Sam commands, voice sounding like velvet. Bucky’s hands are instantly on his chest as his wet, reddened lips meet his. Sam cups Bucky’s face and they nip at each other's mouths, tongues reaching out to dance. Their teeth clack together as they once again come together but it doesn't deter them. Sam’s tongue slides alongside Bucky’s and he wants to follow his cock down Bucky’s perfect throat. Sam’s beard comes away wet with Bucky’s saliva and Bucky winks at him before lowering himself back down to Sam’s cock.

This time he only just finishes placing a kiss to the head before Sam grabs his head to immediately cut off Bucky’s airways again. Drool drips out of the corners of BUcky’s mouth and Sam has a wicked idea. He reaches down, glad that the remote wasn’t knocked off of the bed. The clench around Sam’s prick comes a millisecond after Sam turns the toy inside of Bucky back on. The bliss-filled moans turn Bucky’s throat into an almost vibrator for Sam and he has to close his eyes because Bucky’s flushed, wet face stuffed full of his cock will surely cause Sam to come right then.

Sam lets almost a full minute go by before he pulls Bucky off with a pop, leaving only a thread of saliva leading back to Bucky’s bottom lip. Bucky gulps in air and looks up at Sam who stares right back. The blue of Bucky’s irises are almost completely lost to his pupils and he almost growls before diving back down to Sam’s cock, no longer playing at being demure. Bucky sinks down on his own volition and sucks, _hard_. He bobs his head furiously, the toy driving him to rut against the bed as he does. Sam doesn’t want Bucky coming on anything but his cock, however, so he pulls Bucky up by his hair again.

Bucky whines petulantly, but doesn’t pull free of Sam’s grasp. Sam holds Bucky’s head up by his hair a moment longer before flinging his head back hard enough that Bucky falls backward, breathing heavily.

Quickly getting to his knees, Sam snaps his fingers and Bucky’s eyes fly open, landing right on Sam.

“Turn over, baby.” Sam says, a slight tremor betraying his arousal.

Bucky’s reddened backside is a stunning visual and Sam trails a hand down his spine until he reaches the vibrator. He presses slightly against it, watching Bucky wiggle as he feels the sharp buzz. He pulls the toy out and Bucky’s hole is revealed, open and waiting for Sam. Once again reaching for the lube, Sam strokes himself, covering his cock liberally before pressing forward into Bucky in one hard push.

Bucky’s mind is fuzzy, finally filled up with Sam’s cock and he can’t help but beg for more as he curves his spine down and pushes his ass back against strong thighs. Sam holds Bucky’s hips in place as he pulls out, not allowing Bucky any more than Sam decides to give.

“More, daddy!” He pleads as Sam refuses to go any faster.

Sam raises his left hand and decides to paint his baby boy’s ass a deeper shade of red.

“Like that?” Sam asks, grin evident in his voice. Not waiting for an answer, Sam spanks him again as he drives his cock back in. Sam teases Bucky like that, scattering swats among his thrusts until Bucky’s arms buckle and his head falls to the mattress. His cock is full and leaking onto the comforter below him.

Sam drives in deep and drapes himself over Bucky, soaking in the trembling warmth of his mistreated skin. He moves his hips a tiny bit, sighing as Bucky twitches under him. Sam drops a kiss on Bucky’s neck before sucking at the same spot, making Bucky roll his head to the side with a moan. He creates a new constellation in the hollow of Bucky’s throat as he grips Bucky by the hair, pulling them up so that Bucky is perched on his lap.

Sam doesn’t stop his assault on Bucky’s neck and begins to move slowly. He reaches down to wrap his hand loosely around Bucky’s weeping cock and stroke it, rubbing his thumb around the head. He barely moved his hips, keeping most of his dick buried inside of Bucky’s tight heat.

“Fuck, harder Sammy!” Bucky moans, unsatisfied, as Sam keeps up his frustratingly abortive thrusts.

Sam stills at once, hand gripping Bucky’s hair painfully tight. “The fuck did you say?” Sam’s voice is gruff and low and promises punishment.

“Please, fuck me harder, big daddy!” Bucky cries, panting with need. He is covered in a sticky layer of sweat, his face flushed deep with want. Sam has been keeping him right on the edge for the better part of an hour and Bucky doesn’t know how much more of this he can take. He feels tears prickling at the corners of his eyes spill over and his body is overcome with warm tingles.

Sam takes pity on him and without warning goes deep and hard, setting an unforgiving rhythm within the super soldier. Sam jerks on Bucky’s hair again, pulling his head back far enough to claim a hard kiss, speeding up the snap of his hips even more sending a shiver through his spine. Bucky moans low as he listens to the sounds of their flesh slapping together.

Bucky can feel his climax building. “Big daddy I’m so close.” Bucky bites his lip and whines as Sam swivels his hips a bit, guiding his cock to hit Bucky’s prostate with each thrust.

“Such a good boy.” Sam pants, voice deep and thick with lust. “Come for me, baby. Let big daddy hear you make those pretty little noises, hm?” Sam grips Bucky's hip hard enough to bruise and bites down hard on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky needs no further encouragement before he is spilling all over his own chest and stomach with a keening cry, not needing anything more than Sam’s voice and cock inside of him to finally bring him over the edge.

Sam sighs, still tugging lightly at Bucky’s hair as his dick is squeezed deliciously during the aftershocks of Bucky’s orgasm. This is almost enough to finish him off but Sam slows down abruptly, not quite finished with his lover yet.

“You feel good, baby?” Sam asks as Bucky’s head lolls to the side, no longer being held up.

“Yeeesss.” Bucky slurs.

Sam thrusts once, hard. “Yes, _what_ , baby?”

Bucky moans as his oversensitive body is stretched around Sam’s cock. He feels as if electricity is in his veins and he isn’t sure how much longer he has before he shorts out but he is keen to find out. “Yes- _uh_ -Yes big daddy. I feel good!” Bucky arches his back rising off Sam’s cock a bit.

Sam stills, seeing what exactly Bucky will do. Seconds go by before Bucky grinds down slowly, exhaling lightly, eyes drifting closed. He could spend all day like this, on Sam’s cock and Sam seems content to let him.

Bucky continues to roll his hips in lazy circles enjoying the feeling of Sam splitting him open. Sam lets him continue for a few minutes longer before he rises up suddenly, causing Bucky to sprawl forward onto his elbows with a cry.

Sam is no longer letting Bucky control the pace, pressing down between Bucky’s shoulder blades, driving his cock as deep as it will go. The sounds of their flesh slapping together is punctuated only by Bucky’s short moans and Sam’s deep grunts. It doesn’t take long for Sam to reach the edge and Bucky pushes him over as he arches his back further than most humans are capable of. Sam grips Bucky’s hips, groaning as his cock is milked of every last drop. Bucky’s satisfied hum makes Sam chuckle as he bends down to press a kiss to the bite mark on Bucky’s shoulder.

He slowly pulls out, feeling Bucky squirm under him as his spend leaks out of his sated hole. Sam sighs as he rolls off of the super soldier and swings his legs off the edge of the mattress to rest on the floor, body turned around to look at Bucky tenderly. “You’re perfect, Buck.”

Bucky smiles at Sam with his eyes half-lidded and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. “Mm, I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you too, Buck.” Sam murmurs as he makes for the bathroom, returning quickly with a damp washcloth, wiping Bucky’s trembling skin down in long slow strokes. He takes special care as he slides the cloth between the cleft of Bucky’s ass, removing the last traces of lube and semen. Leaning over to plant random kisses along Bucky’s back, Sam wipes off his own cock and throws the small towel in the general direction of their closet. Bucky has already started breathing too deeply to still be awake so Sam snuggles next to his man and drifts off into dreamland, warm in the late afternoon sunlight, with a smile in his lips and their fingers tangling together on top of the rumpled sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> SamBucky Bingo square: Daddy Kink  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo square: "Kiss Me"


End file.
